In conventional driving apparatuses, a tubular heatsink, inside which a prismatic space is formed, is disposed on an axial end of a motor, and power modules are disposed on side wall surfaces that face radially inside the heatsink (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In conventional rectifying apparatuses, diodes are mounted on a first surface of a flat heat sink parent material, and then a heatsink assembly is produced by bending and shaping the heat sink parent material into a circular arc shape (see Patent Literature 2, for example).